This Isn't Forever
by Ketchupwings
Summary: Set after The Dying of the Light. Valkyrie says goodbye to her friends; but this isn't forever. One-shot.


**My first-ever Skulduggery Pleasant story! This scene formed inside my head the minute I finished reading the book:**

The Bentley stopped outside Dublin Airport. Skulduggery got out, his mask in place, and before Valkyrie could even step onto the sidewalk, he'd pulled all her baggage out of the trunk.

Valkyrie smiled. Typical Skulduggery.

She stepped out of the car, closely followed by Fletcher and Tanith. They moved to stand beside Skulduggery.

"Where will you go?" Tanith asked.

Valkyrie grinned. "That's cheating," she said, pointing at her. "You know I can't tell you that. If I do, you'll all come visit."

"You don't have to do this, Val," Fletcher said.

The grin faded from Valkyrie's face. "Yes. Yes I do." She looked down at her feet.

The three of them were silent, and then Tanith spoke again. "You know none of us blame you for what Darquesse did."

Valkyrie sighed. "I know, Tanith. But the fact remains that I do. I killed my own sister."

"And she's alive and well," Fletcher pointed out.

"But I still killed her."

"To save the world."

"But I still killed her. And no matter where I go or what I do or how long I live, that's going to stay with me and haunt me forever."

"But that doesn't mean you have to go."

Valkyrie shook her head. "I have to go away. I need to be alone and to think about – things."

Fletcher and Tanith looked absolutely miserable. Skulduggery, on the other hand, wore on his mask an expression as unreadable as the skull underneath.

"It isn't forever," Valkyrie reminded them. "I'll be back."

"You'll be away for years," Fletcher said.

"A few years isn't a very long time. Here." Valkyrie stretched out her arms.

Tanith came forward first. Valkyrie embraced her, and the two girls held each other tight.

"I'm really going to miss you, Val," Tanith whispered.

"So will I." Valkyrie stroked Tanith's back. "Believe me, Tanith." She drew back, and tried for a smile. "And when I get back, we're going to explore those weird-ass powers of mine. We're gonna have so much catching up to do."

Tanith laughed a watery laugh, and then stepped back.

Now it was Fletcher's turn. He came forward and crushed Valkyrie in his embrace.

"Oof! Fletcher!" Valkyrie laughed.

"You'll come back," he murmured into her neck. "You've got to. I didn't survive the apocalypse just for you to go away."

"You know I'll be back," she told him softly. "This isn't forever."

Last but certainly not least, the fellow who hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation on the sidewalk.

"Tanith, Fletch, would you mind giving Skulduggery and me a second?" Valkyrie asked.

The two of them nodded and stepped away, and Skulduggery stepped forward. The noise of Dublin Airport faded away, and it was just the two of them.

"Is there anyone you're particularly going to miss?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Anyone standing very close to you right now?"

"Are you referring to Fletcher?"

"Skulduggery, I swear we've had this conversation before. Just come out and say it."

Skulduggery looked at her. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

That simple statement, simple as it was, brought tears to Valkyrie's eyes. "I'll miss you too, you big buffoon," she said, and she reached forward.

Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her, and they hugged.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" she said into his chest.

"I know just how hugely important I am to you."

Valkyrie stepped back, laughing, and punched his arm playfully. Skulduggery smiled, too – it was so unusual seeing him smile. Skeletons didn't smile very often.

"I have to go away," Valkyrie said softly, repeating the words she'd said just a few weeks ago. "But I need someone to come back to."

"You'll never lose me, Valkyrie."

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm going to go into the airport now," Valkyrie told Skulduggery.

"Okay."

"And when I'm ready to come home – "

"All you have to do is call," Skulduggery promised, holding up his phone. "And I'll be there to bring you home."

Valkyrie nodded, satisfied.

"But not a peep out of you before then, mind. I'm going to enjoy the next few years."

"You can be such an asshat, you know that?"

"I do indeed."

Valkyrie sighed. "Okay." She bent down to pick up her bags, and Skulduggery stood back. Tanith and Fletcher crowded around again to wish her good luck.

One last round of hugs, including one for Skulduggery, and then Valkyrie was entering Dublin Airport. As she stood in the entrance, she looked back at the Bentley.

Three figures – one tall and thin, the other two shorter. As she looked back, Tanith and Fletcher waved enthusiastically.

"Look me up when you get back!" Tanith called to her.

"I will!" Valkyrie responded.

She fixed her eyes next on Skulduggery. He did not wave – but then she hadn't expected him to. Instead, he dipped his head, the slightest inclination of a goodbye.

She saluted him, then turned and walked into the airport. The next time she looked back, the three of them were lost from sight.

Valkyrie squared her shoulders and forced back the tears.

_This is only for a few years_, she reminded herself. _Not too long. And then you'll be back_.

Valkyrie thought for a second. It wasn't just those three, either – she was going to miss Ireland. This country. She really was going to miss it.

_But it's only for a few years_, she thought, heading to the checkout counter.

_After all, what's a few years when you've got centuries?_

Valkyrie couldn't resist it. She put down one of her bags and, looking around to make sure none of the mortals saw, she held the palm of her hand upwards. It glowed ever so slightly, just enough to show her that she still could.

And Valkyrie smiled.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
